


Enterprise Apartments

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern au, Bones and Spock live in the same apartment building and after Bones finds a pair of Spock's boxers, which of course have his name sewn in them, he tracks him down and finds the man very fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterprise Apartments

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot based off a prompt from thrvnd.tumblr.com !!

Working so hard at the hospital had it's disadvantages apparently as Leonard was washing his clothes down in the quiet laundry room of his apartment building. He was working as an intern hoping to eventually become head surgeon one day. He was incredibly talented and amazing with patients. He had just gotten off work to find that literally had nothing to wear besides some old sweats and a spice girls tshirt one of his friends had given him as a joke, so with this apparel, he had headed to the laundry room. It was around 3 am and although the laundry room was open 24/7 everyone in the world seemed to be sleeping. It was half creepy and half beautiful, the quiet that surrounded him. He had done most of his loads before finally switching over the last one to a new dryer he hadn't used. Going to fold everything was his least favorite part but at least he knew that he was almost done. He folded all of his shirts and saw a pair of boxers that looking unfamiliar. He automatically thought of his last boyfriend who had broken his heart, but knowing it couldn't be his since these were black boxers and David strictly wore white briefs. Turning them over he saw the words "Spock" sewn into them with a royal blue thread. He chuckled, what kind of nerd sews their name into their boxers anymore when they're not going to camp or something. He stuck them in his pocket and finished his laundry, riding up the elevator to his apartment and putting them away. He figured he might as well try to find this "Spock" and give him back his underwear. So, he wandered back down stairs and looked on the apartment directory outside, every 10 minutes or so a car passing by. He found the name Spock next to apartment 2b and made his way up to him. Before thinking it through that it was about 4am and he was still in his spice girls shirt and sweats and that he literally had the poor man Spock's underwear dangling out of his right pocket, he knocked. The door swung open only a moments later revealing a tall man with a bit of a sickening complexion, looking down at him, noticing the shirt/boxers, and raising an eyebrow. 

"Hi, um, I found these in my dryer load and I think they belong to you." Leonard spoke, pulling the underwear out of his pocket and showing them to Spock. Spock blushed, only turning him into a deeper green. 

"Thank you." He said in a hushed tone. 

"No problem! I'm Leonard McCoy by the way." He stuck out his hand. Spock shook it and grinned the slightest bit. "I live two apartments up from you with my friend Jim." Spock nodded. 

"Would you like to come in for tea?" Spock asked, moving so Leonard could come in. 

"Tea?" Leonard questioned, walking in anyway. It smelled of candles and home and Leonard took a deep breath smiling. 

"Yes." Spock said, pouring the hot beverage into a mug, and handing it over. "What is your occupation?" 

"Oh! I'm an intern at the hospital but I have my doctorate already, I'm just hoping to become head surgeon." Leonard replied, sitting down on a chair in the kitchen. "What about you?" 

"I am a scientist." He answered before taking a drink. Leonard nodded. 

"Did I wake you? Ya know, when I knocked on the door?" Leonard questioned, now realizing where he was and the time. 

"Do not worry. I was already awake. I was meditating." Spock spoke quietly.

"Meditating?" 

"Yes. I can show you if you would like?" Spock offered, setting down his cup and walking over the middle of the living room which had a mat on it. Leonard stood up quickly and followed him. He sat down next to Spock who was sat criss crossed on the mat. 

"Just think about the time you've been the happiest and the calmest." Spock about whispered. Placing his hands on his own knees, Leonard did the same and really thought about it. The happiest he had been was when he was a young boy in Georgia at once christmas with his entire family. He couldn't ever think of a calm time. Every moment of his life had been chaotic even if it was a good chaotic it was chaotic nonetheless. But as he sat there, he opened his eyes and looked over at Spock who had his eyes closed. Leonard smiled. 

"Hey, is it weird that right now is the calmest I've been?" Leonard whispered, smiling at Spock who then opened his eyes. 

"I believe this is the calmest I've been as well." Spock replied. Leonard smiled, and slowly reached to hold Spock's hand. 

They stayed like that for a couple hours before Leonard finally broke down and said he'd need to sleep before his next shift. Leonard headed for the door. 

"Leonard?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" Spock inquired. 

"I don't get off until 3am." Leonard said sullenly. 

"Breakfast then?" Spock corrected. 

"I would love to." Leonard replied, giving him a hug and heading out the door with a smile on his face.


End file.
